Fire Emblem The Sacred Awakening
by Utahrapton
Summary: When Rolland found out about a cult trying to resurrect the Fell Dragon Grima, He set off for Plegia, leaving Magvel behind to try and stop Grima's resurrection. It turns out that he is the vessel for Grima when the Fell Dragon's consciousness tries to merge with him, and failing to do so, wiping his memory of all but his time in Magvel in the process. This is my first Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: The Return to Plegia

Fire Emblem the Sacred Awakening

By: Utahrapton

AN: In this fanfiction, the events of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones happen 4 years before the events of Fire Emblem: Awakening. In addition, My OC, Rolland, will be taking the place of the character Robin/Avatar. With that out of the way, let the story commence.

Chapter 1: Rolland Returns to Plegia

"Eirika, Ephraim, I am afraid this is goodbye." Rolland said to the teary eyed princess and her saddened brother. "Will we ever see you again?", Eirika asks the solemn tactician and dark sorcerer who helped aid her during the war against Grado and the Demon King. "I do not know, however I doubt it seeing as I will be half way across the world. I will try to stay in touch however. Also, this medallion will help you keep me close, it is the one I used to get around the continent via teleportation." "Thank you Rolland, I will treasure it as long as I live" Eirika replied"Sir Rolland, the ship to Plegia is about to set sail." The captain of the ship says to the tactician. "I must go, take care of yourselves ok?" The tactician says as he steps on to ship. As the ship bound for Plegia begins to set sail, Ephraim notices that his sister is holding in her sadness. "It's ok to cry my sister, we may never see him again." He says to his misty eyed sibling. The flood gates finally open as Eirika lets out all of the sorrow and pain she felt as she watched the tactician disappear unto the horizon.

Rolland is 21 years of age and is physically fit. He has long, dark brown hair and his bangs cover the scar on his now useless left eye. He also has hazel colored eyes and is around 5' 12" in height. He has multiple scars around his body however the one that hurts him the most is the one on his left eye, which he receive from the Demon King himself just before Eirika dealt the final blow. He wields a powerful dark spell called Naglfar which he received from Lyon during his final moments. He is the same class as Lyon, since he is the son of Validar.

As Rolland watched his two friends fade into the distance, he felt a longing he had not felt in a long time. It was his duty to help prevent Grima from being resurrected as dictated by Naga herself, however he wanted nothing more than to stay with the twins, to live out the rest of his days in peace alongside his two best friends. He knew that if Grima was resurrected, however that the entire world could be at stake, not just the peace of Magvel. He silently cursed his fate as he looked ahead to where his destination lie but he did his best to hide his frustrations.

6 months later Rolland Arrives in Plegia with his intentions clear: kill his father Validar so that Grima won't be resurrected. If only he knew what fate had in store for him. Shortly after his arrival in Plegia he began to get massive headaches and hear a voice talking to him in a demonic fashion. It was then that Grima struck, trying to unite with his vessel and become whole again. Rolland had prepared for this however, and had a failsafe, he used dark magic to push Grima out, however it cost him his memories. He then woke up to a scene that we are all to familiar with.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Awakening

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

"Chom, we have to do SOMETHING!" A young blond girl with pigtails says to the blue haired man. "What do you propose we do?" The man asks the girl. Rolland begins to open his eyes as the girl says,"uh…I don't know…ah!" "I see your awake now." The man says to the dazed sorcerer. "Indeed I am" He says as he pushes himself off the ground, "Pray tell, who exactly are you two, I don't think I have seen you before now." "Ah, my name is Chrom" The blue haired may says and then gestures over to young lady with blond pigtails, "and this is my little sister Lissa, she is a bit delicate." Lissa puffs up her cheeks in an anime style and pouts, " I am NOT delicate, humph don't listen to my brother, he can be a bit thick sometimes." "I am Frederick and I don't like the look of you stranger." A stoic man says with a scowl on his face, "your robes give off the vibe of a dark mage; what is a Plegian doing here in Ylisse?" "My name is Rolland" Rolland says as he ponders for a moment and then replies, "and I don't really know why I am here, I didn't even remember the name of the place I am in until you said it. The only place I remember being in is Magvel just before I got here." "Magvel? It is not a place I have heard of." Fredrick says as he continues scowling at the tactician/dark mage. "I don't remember much either, butI do know that it is now a place of peace thanks to the efforts of the prince and princess of one of the countries, Renais." Rolland says as he meets Fredrick's scowl smile and bow and asks the stoic knight, "I am sorry if I am cause you trouble, but can I know the reason you are so suspicious of me?" Fredrick is caught off guard by the man's friendliness, but continues to be suspicious as he begins," You do not know of the tension between…." He never gets to finish as Lissa screams at the top of her lungs, "CHROM, THE TOWN…." All four people look to where Southtown is located and see that several buildings are one fire. "It must be those blasted brigands again, we need to make sure that they never harm anyone again" Chrom says with malice in his voice. "What of him milord?" Fredrick inquires, gesturing to the dark mage. "Unless he is on fire as well, that matter can wait." Chrom answers. "Aptly put my lord, let's not tarry any longer". And with Chrom, Lissa and Fredrick ran in the direction of Southtown, leaving Rolland to wonder what to do next. "I may not have many of my memories right now, but I still remember how to be an effective dark mage and tactician." He thought to himself "I think I would do better following them and making sure they are safe rather than sitting here and waiting." Rolland then dashed after the party of three, Naglfar in hand, to aid them in the battle.

"That's right, we're in charge now, nobody resist and no one gets hurt, ain't that right lassie?" A gruff, less than pleasant brigand rhetorically asks a young villager. "Eek, someone HELP!" She screams just as Chrom and co. arrive. "This will be the LAST TIME these brigands EVER hurt anyone. Fredrick, Lissa let's move to route these fiends." Chrom declares as he begins to charge forward. "Chrom wait!" Rolland yells ahead as he slows to a stop, catching his breath. "You, why are you here, are you in league with these brigands?" Fredrick asks in an angered tone. "I do not affiliate myself with the likes of bandits. If there is one thing I remember about myself, it is my hatred for their kind." Rolland scoffs as he returns Fredrick's glare, "besides, I will do you better on the battlefield than in chains. I am a dark mage as well as a tactician, I can help you in this battle." "You remember all that?" Lissa asks, curiosity abound. "It's about all I remember besides some of my time in Magvel." " Well then, tell us what we should do from here." Chrom says in a serious tone. "Chrom and Fredrick shall spearhead the attack, taking out the bandits as they move for the leader. I will take out any ranged units they have with my magic as well as take out any stragglers the first team misses. Lissa, you stay behind me, but close enough that you don't get targeted right away. Lets move!" Rolland commands as everyone went to follow his orders. Fredrick and Chrom move in and take out the first few bandits without much trouble. A myrmidon slips past them and targets Lissa, but is obliterated by a powerful burst of magic. All three look to Rolland, who had opened his Naglfar tome, and still had dark waves pulsing through his body. Chrom and Lissa's eyes widened at the power resonating off the mage until he said, "Everyone continue up to the leader. We need him dead if we want to scatter the remaining bandits." All three nodded and continue they're push forward as Rolland took out the enemy mage he had seen earlier with another powerful burst of magic. "Here sheepy, sheepy come to the SLAUGTER!" The bandit leader sneered as Chrom moved to engage him. Chrom charged with Falchion and stabbed the bandit in the arm, Chrom moved to kill when the bandit screamed and lunged at him when his guard was down. Fredrick was still dealing with a myrmidon at the time and couldn't make it in time. It was then that the bandit was lost in a giant implosion of dark magic as Rolland once again cast Naglfar, sealing the bandit's fate. Rolland then fell to his knees as the dark magic had sapped his energy dry and fell into a state on unconsciousness.

2 hours later, he awoke to Lissa watching over him and it brought a wave of nostalgia washed over him as an image of a young, cyan haired woman looking down on him with a warm smile him came to his mind. He was snapped out of it when Lissa said with a look of relief on her face, "Oh good, you're finally awake, I was worried when you collapsed." "Sorry to worry you, I haven't had much chance to use Naglfar so it drains my energy a lot faster than it would someone who was trained to use it." Rolland replied "I must ask though, where are Chrom and Fredrick?" "They are have a talk about what to do about you" Lissa said with a confused tone, "I don't understand what the big debate is, you obviously don't have any love for Plegia since you fought against those bandits without any doubt, I think you would make a great addition to the Shepards!" "Plegia? Are you referring to the country those brigands came from? And why do you tend sheep in full armor? Is it a dangerous job?" Rolland asked in a curious tone. "Yes, the brigands we fought spoke with a Plegian accent so we can assume that it is where they come from. Plegia is the nation that borders Ylisse to the west. Our two nations have been at odds since the last exalt waged war against Plegia." Lissa replied, "And the Shepards are a group of people led by Chrom and Sir Fredrick the Wary. They are the only people capable of fighting against the brigands other than the Pegasus Knights and they need to guard the capital. It is tough being the only ones to defend the people but we manage." "Well then I would be more than happy to help, I can sit by and let brigands like these have their way in a place like this." Rolland said with a determined look on his face. "I will go talk to Chrom about recruitment." And with that, both Lissa and Rolland exited the room they were in.

Meanwhile in Renais…..

Eirika sighs for the 3rd time in as many minutes as she thinks back to the time she had spent with Rolland. She is in her room looking at the celling as she longs to have her friend back. She very much enjoyed their time together over the past 4 years and his last letter he had sent was 3 months ago. She had become worried about her friend and desperately wanted to go to Ylisse to see him again. But she knew her duties lie with Renais and as the Twin sister of King Ephraim and the Sister by marriage of Tana, who is married to Ephraim, she believes is needed here.

Ephraim noticed the change in Eirika almost immediately, no matter how much she tried to hide it in public. Tana noticed as well that her friend was often lost in thought about her friend Rolland. They had decided to have a talk about it and both agreed that they could take care of the kingdom on their own. It is not that Eirika's help wasn't appreciated, it's just that she had been forcing to tell everyone she is fine when she really isn't.

"Eirika, may I come in?" Ephraim asks in front of his sister's door. "Yes, brother come in" She replies in a distant tone. Ephraim and Tana enter her room and see her staring up at the celling. "Eirika, we would like to talk to you about the future. I know you believe you place is here, but is that what you really want?" Tana asks her sister-in-law in a knowing tone. "I have to be here, it doesn't matter what I want. My country needs me." Eirika says with a tone that confirms Tana and Ephraim's suspicions. "You are not required to be here if you don't want. I can manage the kingdom with Tana. Now tell me, what is it you REALLY want to do sister?" Ephraim asks. "I…I…I want to go to Ylisse. I would like to be with my friend and keep him safe again." Eirika says in a shaky voice. Ephraim chuckles, a knowing smile on his face, "then go, I will arrange a ship to depart for Ylisse." "There is no need brother, Rolland gave me a neckless that he used to teleport around the continent with. He said that if I ever needed anything, just hold the medallion to my heart and I will teleport to his place of birth." Eirika said with an excited smile and opened her drawer to reach for the medallion. She then holds the medallion to her heart and whispers an incantation she learned from her friend. Suddenly, a bright light surrounds Eirika and she is whisked away to Plegia. Ephraim and Tana looked at each other and smiled, "I think that was the first time in several months that I saw Eirika truly happy about something." Ephraim says to his wife. "I agree, I think we made the right decision. Now I believe we have an announcement to make to the people." Tana muses. "Let's go then" Ephraim says as he and his wife leave his sisters room and call the people together to tell them about Eirika's happy situation.


	3. Chapter 3: A Sense of Forboding

Chapter 3: A Sense of Foreboding

"How long does this forest go on for?" Lissa whines. The four comrades were walking through the forest that led to the capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol. They had been walking for several hours and it soon grew dark.

"You should know the route back to Ylisstol from Southtown takes time Lissa, besides it's not much farther before we exit the forest" Fredrick says with a smile. Lissa pouted, but didn't retort as they continued down the path. Rolland then began to feel uneasy, which Chrom noticed.

"Is something wrong Rolland? You seem a bit jumpy right now." Chrom asked his new friend in a concerned tone.

"Something doesn't feel right….the air is still and the birds are quiet, it's as if the forest is trying to warn me about something….." Rolland then kneeled down and placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes as he focused.

"Rolland? What are you…..?" Lissa began, but was stoped by Chrom as he said,

"Let him concentrate, he probably has good reason for doing this." Rolland's good eye then shot open and became as wide as a dinner plate as he began frantically scanning the area.

"What's wrong? What did you find out?" Chrom asks in a serious tone.

"We need to leave this forest as fast as possible, there is a very dark presence here and I feel the forest itself is practically shaking in fear." Rolland answered in a dark tone that unnerved even Fredrick.

"I see, then let us make haste." Fredrick said, deciding to trust the man as his danger sensor was also going off. They then quickly made their way through the forest until Rolland felt a slight shaking in the ground.

"Mother Nature, what is it you trying to tell me?" Rolland asked to seemingly to no one. The wind then picked up and Rolland's eyes turned wide once again and shouted a warning to his companions,

"We need to move now, start running as fast as you can!" They needed no further encouragement as they started running towards the forest exit as the ground began to shake violently. The trees behind them then began to sink into the ground as the ground split beneath them and spewed out hot molten rock.

"COME ON, WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING! THE EXIT TO THE FOREST IS JUST AHEAD" Rolland yelled as they quickened their pace towards safety. Just before they left the forest however, the tremors stopped and a large white light emerged from the sky. Out of the light fell four axe fighters, but something was off. They seemed to be stitched together and had parts of their bodies rotting. Seeing these things triggered something in Rolland's mind and he gripped his head in pain and visibly shook from the pain.

"Rolland what's going on, what's happening to you?!" Lissa asked frantically as the undead warriors slowly approached.

"I don't know, but something is…..ah!" Rolland suddenly flinched as part of his memory returned. "I…I remember…..things like this…back in Magvel…they were part of the forces of darkness that served a higher power….and I fought them with the princess and prince of Renais. I believe that these things are born of a greater power, however they don't have as much of a brain as they used to."

Chrom looked to his friend in confusion, "What do you mean you remember….never mind, we don't have time to discuss this, we must beat these things back and make for the forest exit." With that, Rolland began to concoct a plan of attack as everyone readied their weapons.

"Chrom and Fredrick, take point, don't let those things anywhere near Lissa, I have a feeling that these things won't show mercy like humans. I will stay behind you and blast them as best I am able. Lissa stay by my side and don't stray too far, I need to watch over you while these things are around." All nodded and began moving into position, however another white light flash and this time a sword wielding warrior leapt from the portal and cut down one of the enemy warriors. All who saw were in awe of the mysterious swordsman as he once again brandished his sword and yelled,

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, START FIGHTING!" They needed no further encouragement and began executing the plan of attack. Chrom and Fredrick charged at the enemy, easily cutting through the less than organized group of undead fighters. Rolland took out a fire spell he had bought in Southtown and began shooting the archers that had appeared, turning his opponents to ash. The mysterious man joined Chrom and Fredrick in the charge and cut down any stragglers as they continued their assault on the undead. Then Rolland remembered something else and took out Naglfar. He gathered his magic energy and chanted "Evoca Spada"(1). Suddenly the energy from the spell manifested as a rapier and thrust it into the heart of a fighter that had charged him during the confusion. The undead fighter looked at him with a blank stare then grunted as it dissolved into smoke. Chrom and Fredrick just then finished off the last of the undead and quickly moved back to Rolland and looked at the rapier questioningly.

"It's part of what I remember from my past, Naglfar can be used for more than just attacking with the spell itself. It has numerous different spells that can be cast from the book. I had just forgotten because of my partial amnesia." Rolland said, answering their questions before they asked.

Lissa then asked another question, "What other spells does it have?"

Rolland spoke up "I don't know for sure until I use them, but I know that it is more versatile than just attacking."

"Well, with that mystery solved, let's find the man who helped us." Chrom said while pondering a bit.

"There is no need. I was here all along." The man said to the group. He walked up to them and greeted them, "You may call me Marth."

"After the hero king of legend?" Chrom asked, "You certainly fight like a hero, where did you learn to wield a sword like that?"

"I'm not here to talk about myself. I merely came here to warn you." The man calling himself Marth stated in a serious tone, "The world is teetering on the edge of calamity, this disaster was just a prelude of what is to come." And with that, "Marth" walked off.

"Whats teetering where now? Hey where are you going?!" Lissa asked in a frightened tone.

"I have a feeling that he isn't one for long chats" Fredrick states with a flat tone.

"I believe his talents lie elsewhere. However, let's not dwell on it, we need to continue out of the forest." Rolland says with a worried tone, "If this is just a prelude, who knows what is to come in the future. We need to find the ruler of Ylisse and warn them of what happened today."

"Agreed, let's make haste for Yisstol." Chrom said as he and his companions left the forest behind and continued down the path.

Meanwhile in Plegia….

"This is not what I expected from Rolland's homeland" Eirika thought to herself as she ventured through Plegia, searching for her best friend. It had been a few days since she had arrived and she had stayed in a nearby village to stock up on supplies.

"I've asked around, but no one says they have seen Rolland in some time. There are rumors that he might have joined Ylisse's army as a tactician. Maybe I should go there and see if the rumors are true" She thinks to herself as she follows the path to the Plegia/Ylisse border. She then senses danger, but too late as she is met with the broad side of an axe that renders her unconscious.

Two hours later she wakes up in a Plegian dungeon where she is chained up by her hands. A man walks in and unlocks the door then proceeds to lift her chin up and speak directly to her, "Tell me what you know about the Ylissian Army NOW!"

"I don't know anything about Ylisse seeing as I haven't been there." She states as defiantly as she can, "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anything."

"Oh a Smartass eh, well I have plenty of ways to get you to talk." He says in a sadistic manner as he reaches for the torture tools. All throughout the prison, screams could be heard as the man mercilessly tortured Eirika for information she didn't have. After about an hour, the man finally stopped, "You're tough to crack little missy, but I will have that information, one way or another." He says as he walks out with a scowl.

"Rolland, I won't give them anything, I will be strong. I will find a way to make it out alive, so I can help you as you had helped me." And with that Eirika losses consciousness as her energy leaves her.


	4. Interlude 1: Rolland's Past

Interlude 1: Rolland's Past and Meeting the Shepherds

"So, this is the capital of Ylissse…." Rolland said it as more of a statement rather than a question. Ylisstol seemed to be a place of peace as they walked through its streets towards the castle. The people all seemed to at least tolerate each other and everyone was working together to get their various tasks done. Rolland felt that this was a place he might consider calling home in the near future as they heard a man shout,

"Look there! The Exalt has come to see us!" Rolland saw a woman a little older than he was with long blond hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She wore a green and tan robe that came down to her ankles and stopped and had some type of wording around the shoulder area, they looked like some type of numerals. She also carried what looked to Rolland to be a recover staff as she visited her people.

"The Exalt is your ruler correct? I've heard talk about her amongst the common folk, they called her Emmeryn." Rolland asked curiously and seemingly a little worried.

"Yes, she is our ruler, and don't worry; this is a common occurrence, her visiting the people, she is a calming presence to the people while the tensions are high." Chrom said, easing Rolland's worries. "I should probably also mention that she is our big sister." Rolland looked at Chrom and Lissa with a serious expression and then responded,

"She is you big sister? That would explain why Fredrick puts up with you on a day to day basis." Rolland says, "However, I can tell that you are not one for formalities Chrom, every time I hear Fredrick use your honorific, I hear you sigh slightly."

"You would be correct, I don't like formalities." Chrom says, eyeing Fredrick in an exasperated manner, "How would you like to meet Emm? I think she is headed back to the castle." Chrom inquires.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind meeting her." Rolland says, before holding his head to the side with his left hand, hurting because of another headache "Ahhhh... My head…. I am remembering…Plegia this time…Ylisse's exalt….Oh Gods….Mom…..Dad…they…", he stuttered out in almost a childlike tone.

"Rolland, what's wrong? You sound like your in shock." Lissa asks, worried about her new friend.

"…I need to talk with all of you when we get to the castle. I just remembered what happened in Plegia during the years of my childhood." Rolland says in a dark and unforgiving tone. "…..It wasn't pretty." Both Chrom and Lissa winced at this while Fredrick had a suspicious look with a furrowed brow. They decided to head up to the castle to hear the story Rolland remembered.

In the castle Emmeryn noticed that Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick had returned with a new face in tow. She also noticed the new man had a troubled look on his face but decided that she wouldn't push if he didn't want to talk. She greeted Chrom, Lissa and Fredrick with a warm smile and said,

"It is good to see that you have return safely, after what happened in the forest I was worried that something happened to you three."

"We're fine Emm, we managed to fend off the creatures that had attacked us and also defended Southtown from the bandits, however it troubles me that those bandits spoke with a Plegian accent. We believe that they crossed over from Plegia." Chrom said in a "down to business" sort of way.

"Chrom….I noticed someone walk in with….but I don't see him. Where is he?" Emmeryn asked her brother, looking for Rolland.

"I am right here you Grace. My name is Rolland and I am a tactician of some renown." Rolland responded, "I also can utilize magic, specifically I am a Dark Sorcerer."

"You're Plegian!" A woman with light blueish gray hair exclaims in a threatening tone, "You've got some nerve showing up in the capital of Ylisse. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't haul you away to the dungeon right now!" Rolland narrows his eyes at the woman as his entire body begins to shake in anger,

"After what your previous exalt did to my mother and father, I'm surprised you're calling me the villain." Rolland shot back in the same tone, trying and failing to conceal his anger.

'Rolland, don't let your anger get the best of you.' A voice in his head says

'Lyon, you weren't there, you didn't see what happened to them!' Rolland thinks in reply to Lyon. Just before the battle with the demon king, Lyon fused part of his soul with Rolland and now helps act as a conscience for Rolland when he lets his anger get the better of him.

'I may not have been there, but I can see your memories. I see what he did to them. However, Emmeryn is not her father nor does she know what happened. Tell them what happened, I have often found that telling people about it can help ease the pain.' Lyon says, and Rolland knows he is right.

"Are you trying to say that Emmeryn is the villain?" Fredrick scoffs.

"*sigh* No…..I just…..It's hard to get over what happened." Rolland finally replies, "I will tell you my story so you can better understand."

"I was born in Plegia, however I was born to a Ylissean father and a Feroxy mother. We lived on the border of Plegian and Ylisse, however unlike most of Plegia we didn't worship Grima. I still don't but that is beside the point. We were a very happy family despite being of different origins. I also had a friend named Tharja who didn't worship Grima, but didn't worship Naga either. She and I were like brother and sister. However, that all changed the day I turned 8 years old. That was the day that Ylisse invaded Plegia. Our village was the first one attacked. Other than myself and a young woman named Tharja, there were no survivors. My parents fought against the incoming storm, but to no avail. The previous exalt, your father Leeroy, killed them mercilessly and then hung them in the town as an example for fighting against their "ruler". In reality, they were fighting to protect me. Tharja also lost her parents in the attack and we fled from the Ylissians for the next 4 years until the war ended. In that time I saw many friends killed in the same way as my parents. I was found by a man named Basillo and while he didn't trust me at the time, when he found out I was half Feroxi, he gave me a place to stay until I left for Magvel after another 4 years. " By now Rolland was shaking in sorrow as he remembered the way his

Everyone in the throne room was silent, trying to take in all they heard. After about 3 minutes, Fredrick speaks up, "Are you telling the truth about your parents?"

"Yes. My parents were worshipers of Naga as am I." Rolland replies, "I have never worshiped Grima nor will I ever. Even though I was found by a Grimleal worshiper named Validar and he claimed to be my true father, I didn't believe him. I am the proud son of a Feroxi and an Ylissian. Nothing will change that for me."

Emmeryn looked at Rolland with a shocked expression which soon turned to sadness as her eyes began to water, "R-Rolland…..I-I don't know what I can say to ease your burdens…..I am so sorry for what my father did to your friends and family. These words may not mean much to you….but they are all I have."

It was Rolland's turn to be shocked. He didn't know that Emmeryn was as kind as people let on. However, he turned to Emmeryn with a kind expression and said, "You are not like your father Emmeryn, I have seen that today. You do not have to apologize for the actions of your kin that you could not control. I am happy to have met you, I believe that you are a great ruler for Ylisse."

Emmeryn's face lit up at his words and she thanked him for the kind words.

Rolland then said, "I believe it is time I went to meet the other Shepherds. I will be working with them so I would like to get to know them."

Lissa immediately perked up and took Rolland's hand and said, "Come on, I'll introduce you to them. I think you will like them." And with that Chrom followed Emmeryn to the council chambers and Lissa dragged Rolland to the barracks.

At the Barracks there were a few of the Shepherds in the main area all talking to each other.

"So Sumia, have you heard that we might be getting a new tactician?" A blond haired man with more muscle than brains said to a brown haired woman.

"Yes Vaike, I think we all heard about it." Sumia said to Vaike. "I wonder what he's like."

A man in a suit of armor that went unnoticed by everyone spoke up, "I heard that he is actually Plegian."

"WHAT?!" Both Vaike and Sumia shouted. "Kellam, first don't scare us like that and second what do you mean he is plegian?!"

"It is as it sounds, I am Plegian, but I am not descended from Plegians." Rolland said as he walked in.

What the three people say was a man who looked about 21 years of age with long brown hair and bangs that hid one of his eyes and his visible eye was a deep red. He also had a medium build and a toned body, but he wasn't as muscular as Vaike.

"What do you mean you're not descended from Plegians?" Sumia asked Rolland.

"I was born to a Feroxi mother and an Ylissian father. However I was born and raised on Plegian soil." Rolland responded, not minding the glares he was getting. "I also worship Naga if it's any consolation."

Vaike was still skeptic, "How can you be born in Plegia, but still worship Naga?"

"My parents worshiped Naga long before they met. They married in Plegia and gave birth to me. I still worship Naga to this day."

"He also has one of the most powerful dark spells I have ever seen." Lissa remarks from behind Rolland. "I've never seen an implosion of that size before."

Everyone looked to Rolland who answered, "Naglfar. It is derived from the Demon King's power. I was given it by a friend who broke free of his control just before his passing. I can also utilize several other spells in the book rather than just attack with it. Such as this one: _Evoca Spada._ " All of a sudden dark energy began manifesting in Rolland's hand which turned into a rapier.

"Wow that is cool. What else can you do with the book?" Sumia asked curiously.  
"I do not yet know. I am still recovering my memories. Oh yes I forgot to mention, when Chrom found me I could barely remember anything." Rolland responded and then explained.

Before anyone else could say anything a young woman with Honey blond hair ran up to Lissa and shouted, "Lissa, my treasure, are you alright?"

"Yes Mirabelle. I am fine. Although I could go for a nap, I'm tired after 2 days without much sleep."

Mirabelle then turned to Rolland and her eyes widened when she saw his robes, "Your plegian? How did you get past the guards you snake? Why I outa…."

Rolland eyes flared bright red and he gritted his teeth, "First, I take offense to being called a snake, I have done nothing to harm you or anyone here. Second, I was born in Plegia but I wasn't born TO Plegians. My father was Ylissian and my mother was Feroxi."

Mirabelle was taken aback by his cold response and stood there with a shocked expression. Rolland immediately noticed and sighed, then apologized,

"I'm sorry, it's just I still have some left over anger towards the last exalt before Emmeryn. During the war, he destroyed my village, killing my parents in the process. I did not mean to take it out on you."

Mirabelle and the rest of the Shepherds gave Rolland a sympathetic look but Rolland told them that what's done is done. He also said that he would be supporting the shepherds as their new tactician. The shepherds continued talking for about 20 minutes before Chrom entered the room. Sumia immediately tensed,

"C-Chrom, I was so-I mean we were…" she stuttered out as she approached before tripping on some papers on the ground. Rolland immediately caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks, Rolland." She said with an appreciative smile.

"It's fine." He replied

"Sumia! Those boots of yours again huh?" Chrom said as more of a statement than a question.

"No-I mean yes- I mean *sigh*"

Chrom looked to the other Shepherds and said,

"We have a mission to get reinforcements from Ragna Ferox. We will be taking the North Road to Ferox. This will be dangerous with the Risen about and as such it is strictly voluntary. If anyone doesn't want to go, they wont be…."

"I'm in." Lissa said with confidence.

"I'll go too. The Vaike is always ready for action!" Vaike boasted, which caused everyone to sweatdrop.

"I will go as well." Kellam said, which only Rolland seemed to notice.

"I won't be left behind either. I'll stab those risen bastards before they know what hit them" A woman with short red hair and a muscular physique said.

"Ah, Sully. I would like you to meet our newest Shepherd, Rolland."

"I know, I heard the conversation that everyone was having. He's good with me. Even after everything that happened to him, he still wants to help us." Sully said, reassuring Rolland.

"I am ok with him as well. He seems to have noble intensions. Not as noble as mine but still…" Boasted a man with long ashen blue hair. He had a very snooty and noble air about him and wore a fancy blue shirt with a white bib like neck tie.

Everyone sweat dropped as Chrom said to Rolland, "That's Virion. He is a good archer, however he can be a bit…..eccentric at times."

"Eccentric is one way to put it." Sully said with a scoff, "I have another word for it, but I'll keep it to myself." Everyone chuckled as Virion scoffed.

"All right everyone, let's head out." Chrom said and with that, everyone formed up and headed in the direction of the North Road.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been a bit busy with homework and my volunteer job. I just got done with my final class for the semester yesterday but I still have homework to do. Once I get it done however, I'll be able to work more on this story. I thank you for your patience.**


End file.
